


Looking Up

by BananaStrings



Category: Wheelman (2017)
Genre: Blood, Coda, Established Relationship, M/M, Parenthood, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananaStrings/pseuds/BananaStrings
Summary: Wheelman goes home after parting from his daughter.
Relationships: Wheelman/Real Handler | West End Guy
Kudos: 2





	Looking Up

**Author's Note:**

> I named Wheelman: Ian and West End Guy: Karl.

Karl was there at Ian's apartment, when he got back. He didn’t come to Ian’s apartment, but they’d crossed lines tonight they'd never expected to cross. Least he could do was be hospitable.

"You want something to drink?"

Karl raised a glass of something clear and fizzing.

"Right. I’m washing this blood off."

Karl nodded. Ian was not surprised when followed into the shower. It wasn't like he wanted to be alone right now anyway, not with how fucking alone he was already feeling.

"Your kid ever see you?" Ian asked. "Ever look right at you and _see_ you?"

Karl didn’t answer, just started washing the blood off Ian's shoulder where it’d dried in little patches, splatters. The heart had so much pressure, sometimes a guy popped when you shot him. Ian could sympathize right now. He leaned his head under the water and closed his eyes. He'd lost something tonight, split second and gone, blasted right out of him.

Karl led him naked back into his bedroom and stopped by the bed, waiting, staring him down.

"She will never be able to look up to me again. Never."

"She’s not meant to," Karl finally said, pushing him down to his back.

He knelt over him, then leaned down so that Ian could feel the cross on Karl's necklace touch down on his chest.

"There’s only one parent any of us are ever meant to look up to," Karl said. "The best she can hope for is to be someone’s equal."

Ian bit his lips. Karl had sunk down to cover him naked and warm.

"You know this," Karl stated.

"That what you’re doing here? Reminding me of things that I know?" Ian asked lightly, as Karl’s words eased some of his burden in spite of himself.

Karl smiled a little and pulled Ian's knees wider.

Ian laughed; thankful for the predictability of some things in this world.


End file.
